Boomer Z
' The Funny Retarded Member Of The RRBZ! ' *'Boomer doesn't know when to shut up and always annoys his brothers. He is best friends with Lan' *'Boomer loves Bubbles and he tries not to act dumb around her. (Which it works)' *'Boomer isn't that smart but he can be sometimes.' *'Signature Weapon: (Unknown)' *'Signature Color: Blue' ' (Back To Orginal Page-PPGZ CHATS INFO 'Likes & Dislikes Relationships * Brick- Boomer was very Disrespectful to Brick Ignoring his Refusal and Forcing him into Butch and his Proposal Plan...Causing Brick to Threaten to Kill them as Pay Back with Their Forcing him into a Pointless Façade towards the PPGZ...for Hurting Blossom's Feelings forcing him to hurt her...Boomer reveals his True Nature...and so Does Butch which convinces Brick to let them live... * Butch- Boomer trusts Butch as a Brother more than a Friend...But Boomer often agrees with Butch's Risky Plans...as He agrees to go with Butch behind Brick's back to plan a Façade against the Powerpuff Girls Z... * Bubbles- Boomer Understands Bubbles as a Friend...But Promised Her that She is allowed to date him if she gets 15...Since Blossom explained how Bubbles is too young to experience Love and Romance...Unlike her and Brick...Bubbles promises Boomer to Date him... * Blossom- Boomer sees Blossom as a Friend...Although He teases them of their Romantic Love...Causing Brick to flame Boomer or at least attempt to...Boomer and Butch start running for their life away from Brick... * Buttercup Z- Boomer sees Buttercup as a Close Friend he can rely on...Although She accuses him as trespassing through their house and That He annoys her a lot of time...Boomer seems to be willing to Help Buttercup in Danger or If she's frustrated... * Mojo Jojo Z - Boomer respects Mojo as a Boss but as soon Brick wanted to Cross him...Boomer had to go with Betraying Mojo...Boomer now hates Mojo and Doesn't mind Brick killing him if he really wants to... Weapons * Electrical Bat- '''Boomer created a Electrical Bat for Combat and Shocking opponents or to Distract them so Brick can finish them off with his HellFire Power... * '''Electrical Scepter: '''Boomer uses a Scepter Invented by Butch to Control Electricity and use it against his opponents and such sort...but It doesn't really work... Appearance * '''Blue Tank Top-''' After Brick tells Butch and Boomer to End the Façade Brick rips his hat apart and tears up his Jacket...Before Telling Butch and Boomer to trash their Jackets...While Brick changes his pants and shoes to black...Boomer and Butch keep their pants and shoes...While sporting Tank Tops like Brick to Symbolize their Trust for him... '''Techniques * Byakugan: After being Jealous of Butch getting the Sharingan...Boomer goes to bother Brick to get him to Mentor him which he does...After Brick Pushes Boomer to the Point where Boomer achieves the Byakugan Boomer can now See Imposters and Calculate anything If what it is made of and What it can do... Personality Boomer seems to be the Loud, Teasing and Annoying type of the Group...Brick used to hate him because He forced him into a Façade he never asked being a part of...So Brick threatened to Kill him...But After Butch and Boomer came to Respect the Truely Selfless Brick...They Decide to become Heroes with him...Boomer's True Nature is Shy, Loud and Teasing...so His Façade provided the Annoying side but He's naturally annoying to Brick...Teasing him about his Love for Blossom... 'Family Members' Mojo Jojo(So-Called Dad) Brick(Brother) Butch(Brother) Boomar(Son) 'In My Chats' *'Not Much to say about Boomer really, just that he stupid and funny at the same time but he dose also pick his nose ALOT!' 'Things Boomer Shares With Lan' 'Gallery' ' ' Category:Superheroes Category:Male characters Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Living characters Category:Rowdyruff Boys Category:Counterparts